The Hunting Bird
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: The Holt family are well immersed in the supernatural. And by default, so are their kids. Being in space hasn't helped the good ol' hunter's Paranoia much. One-shot.


**This was a random plot bunny I had and I have to admit...it might be one of my best works.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

Pidge has always known about the...not natural. In fact, the Holt name was well respected in the Hunter community. Not as much as Winchester, but no one in the Hunter community wanted to kill them (Unlike the Winchesters).

Her parents trained Matt and herself on how to keep away and kill the supernatural in self-defence, even let them get anti-possession tattoos on their right shoulders. But her parents _never_ took them on hunting trips. They wanted their kids to have as much as a normal life they could with the knowledge of what is out there.

No, it was their Uncle that took them on any hunting trips. Unless it happened in their town.

Katie could remember her and Matt's first hunting trip in perfect clarity. He still had nightmares about it, after all.

The Holt sibling's first hunt was a Windigo.

" _If you can't tackle the hard ones then you'll die with the easy ones," Her Uncle told them as he taught them how to make homemade flamethrowers._

She still had the scars on her left side from that stupid wrinkle of flesh. Matt had the **honor** of touching the thing with a can of spray-on sunscreen and a lighter from the last gas station.

Ever since the Holt siblings were a bit more paranoid.

Being in space has helped with Pidge's paranoia though. Now, she only salts her door every other night.

No one in the Castle knows about the supernatural...except Keith.

Pidge 100% expected that. He shows all the signs of being a hunter.

She confronted him about it one night when everyone was asleep.

At first, it was a bit awkward, but they bonded over hunter stories. He even gave her a knife from his vast and hidden collection. She slept with it under her pillow every night.

The arms of Voltron were closer ever since.

Keith told his plans to pull a Winchester and travel all over the country, doing every hunt that comes his way.

Pidge told him to hit her up if he was in the neighborhood.

* * *

" _Got the symbol?" She asked him one night._

" _Yeah, right here," Keith pointed to his left hip. "You?"_

" _Right shoulder," Pidge moved siad limb up and down._

* * *

Not having the supernatural in space is the greatest relief a hunter could have. They don't have to worry about a demon kicking down their door or jumping through a window. (She once asked why they didn't just break down a wall and her Uncle said "Don't encourage them").

But then something her Uncle always said put her back on edge.

" _Never let down your guard!" He yelled in her face. "That's how you end up dead!"_

Cue paranoia coming back with vengeance.

* * *

" _Hey, Pidge-Podge!" Lance burst into the Green Lion's hanger._

 _Pidge will forever deny that she jumped a foot in the air with an undignified squeak._

 _She did pull out her Bayard though._

" _Oh, hey, Lance," She relaxed._

" _What got you so jumpy?" The Blue Paladin asked. "Expecting the boogeyman?"_

" _Something like that. What do you need?"_

* * *

Everyone quickly caught on that Pidge was jumpier than Keith and made sure she knew they were in the room before doing anything.

They _did not_ want to be on the other end of her Bayard.

Allura, Coran, and Shiro were very concerned about how jumpy she was when alone.

* * *

" _My Uncle drilled it into my head to never let my guard down," She told them._

" _Why would he do that?" Allura curiously asked._

" _Because he knew what was out there."_

* * *

The mental training where everyone was poking in everyone's head hole were the hardest.

She buried anything that involved hunting _deep_ into er head before they put the helmets on.

No one looked too deep to find it anyway.

When the Okari helped Pidge bond more with Green and taught her that everything was made with the same stardust, that everything was connected.

She did some thinking that her Uncle would have whipped her for. Dangerous thinking.

 _If everything is connected, does that include the supernatural?_

Pidge asked Green this question. Green knew everything.

 _ **Yes, my Cub.**_

That explained how people could turn into the supernatural so easily.

* * *

" _Pidge, you have a tattoo?"_

 _Oh crud. She forgot that tank tops showed parts of her anti-possession symbol._

 _She was creating code in the lounge._

 _All eyes were on her._

 _ **Play it cool.**_

" _Yeah, it's family tradition to get a tattoo," Nice save, Katie._

" _Your parents let you get a tattoo? You're fourteen!" Hunk reminded._

" _I got it when I was twelve, Matt got the same one."_

 _Shiro snapped his fingers. "I remember, he said it was a family superstition that the symbol wards off demons and bad spirits."_

 _ **Thank you, Matt, you beautiful human being.**_

" _Yep, my Uncle wanted me to get it at ten, but Mom wouldn't have it."_

* * *

Pidge only met the Winchesters a few times, all on hunts with her Uncle dragged the siblings with him.

The brothers and her Uncle always argued.

" _You bring_ _ **kids**_ _on hunting trips?!"_

" _Holts are trained since they can walk, Matt and Katie are fine!"_

" _They're children!"_

Normally, Pidge would get angry at people that judged her for her age, but she couldn't get mad at the Winchesters.

Because they were right.

* * *

" _Hey, kid."_

 _Katie turned around to see Sam and Dean Winchester nodding her over. With a paranoid glance at her Uncle and Matt she walked over to them._

" _Katie, right?" Sam kneeled down to her level._

" _Yep."_

" _If you or your brother ever need help with_ _ **anything**_ _, call one of these numbers," Dean handed her a folded piece of paper. Katie quickly glanced at her Uncle and put the paper in her dress pocket, next to a small dagger._

" _Thank you," She told them with a smile before rushing over to Matt as her Uncle looked up and glared at the Winchesters._

 _Matt gave her a one-armed hug, having seen the exchange. He_ _ **never**_ _lets his little sister out of his sight on a hunt._

* * *

" _They remind you of us too?" Sam asked his older brother as they watched the Holt siblings hug._

" _Yeah…" Dean nodded._

" _We're going to try and get them out, right?"_

" _Hopefully, Sammy."_

* * *

Pidge wonders if her Uncle already had her funeral.


End file.
